


Paperwork

by cylobaby27



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylobaby27/pseuds/cylobaby27
Summary: Jason failed a test at school. Now, he's just waiting for Bruce to kick him out. He knows it's only a matter of time.Podfic, read by the author.





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059566) by [cylobaby27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylobaby27/pseuds/cylobaby27). 



 

 **Fic:** [Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059566/chapters/32388162) by cylobaby27

 

 **Fandom:**  Batman

 **** **Rating:**  T

[Stream here](https://clyp.it/e55ygddd)

[Download the MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2jajcjd8z68i6mw/Paperwork_batfam.mp3) [24 MB, 00:26:55]

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I read fast, but it's just for fun!


End file.
